What happend
by Miss.Twilight.Crazy
Summary: What happend after Edward left Bella, did she just move on and find someone else, maybe, maybe not. did her relationship go a bit further with Jacob after Edward left, maybe, maybe not.This is my story of how everything went after Edward left Bella.ONHOLD
1. Preface

**Here it goes, my first twilight fan-fiction, so sorry if I have spelt it wrong, its my first story, its probably already been done before, but after reading about 30 twilight fan-fictions myself, I have plucked up the courage and encouragement from other writers to write here for you today, hope you like it, and enjoy...**

**oh and by the way, this is 1 year after Edward left, Bella and Jacob are now boyfriend and girlfriend, and Jacob has moved next door to Bella and her dad. More info will be given out when Bella has flashbacks from before and in the year Edward and the Cullen's left.**

PREFACE

In the dream...

**Start of my nightmare...**

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying. There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent. _

"_You . . . don't . . . want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

"_No."_

_I started, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz-hard and clear and very deep. I feel like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he's spoken..._

**End of my nightmare.**

I woke up by screaming, and by my surprise, it was me, I quickly calmed my self down, knowing somehow, still, I wouldn't wake Charlie up, in the past year, after that night _he_ left me, Charlie had to come into my room to wake me up from my nightmares I have.( well the same one, reacquiring over and over again every night, after that night _he _left me) I fell back into my dreamless sleeps I have after the nightmare comes and goes.....


	2. Morning

**Hi everybody, this is the first chapter in What happened, erm... hope you like it.**

**by the way, this is my disclaimer; **

**I do not own Twilight or any characters from the Twilight saga, I do not own any quotes from the twilight saga, and last but not least, I do not own any songs which might pop up the the whole story. But I do own the plot, lol :) **

**Enjoy**

**Oh and one more thing, if you would like a shout out, just like Beckab1997 just got, **

**then don't be afraid in to just contact me or review and say something along the lines of 'could I have a shout out. 'thanx xxx over and out, Enjoy **

I woke up early that Saturday morning, and it slapped me in the face, it was my 19th birthday... About 1 year since he left me.

At that moment in time I thought about the dreams, which I get every night, but it has been fading recently.

I heard a knock at my door, and guessed that it would be ether Jacob -lately he has been round a lot, well with the rest of his wolf gang, (even though this house isn't big enough for us all,-have you seen the size if them-) yes I know about it, I was one of the first to know except for his dad and the wolf group (which I have grow attached to in the past almost year) knew every thing before it even started- or it could be my dad.

Ether one was possible.

"Come in." I shouted groggily,

To my surprise it was both, with an addition of Jacobs farther, I looked down at myself, I was still in my pj's.

I looked at them all, one by one, and there they were, in there hands were presents! I told every one of them, 'NOT' to bring presents. I was having a birthday party later, so I took in the though of every one else bringing presents, but not the ones that I said to them' If you get my ANY presents, I will hunt you down...' I think they thought I was joking...

"Happy birthday Bells" sung Charlie and Jacob (he picked up that nickname from my dad, it's OK, I guess.)

But Jacobs farther, Billy just said "Happy birthday Bella." they all said this with big smiles, even though I was giving them all death glares, if only looks could kill...

And then all came to sit around my bed, Jacob joined me in the bed, Charlie pulled up my fold-able chair, and Billy just rolled around to the end of my bed.

I still cant believe that is has been 1 year since the 'accident'

Jacob probably saw my distress, and hugged me, then whispered so Billy and Charlie couldn't hear,

"I will always be here for you" and gave me a little peck on my cheek.

As always I blushed a light shade of red, and Billy, Charlie and Jacob giggled, I joined in.

"Shall we get this show on the road?" Jacob said, and smiled at me, I grimaced and shook my head.

Jacob passed me a small box covered in 'birthday girl' wrapping paper.

I shook my head, and just before I ripped, Charlie said,

"Arnt you going to read the tag?" making me jump, and I nodded my head.

The tag read

_'Dear Bella, _

_Happy 19th Birthday_

_Enjoy your day,_

_Love,_

_Jacob and Charlie xxx_.'

I gave them each a hug and a peck and carried on with the ripping...

And in the end, I ended up having,

_-A built-up car (Jacob built it, and Charlie paid for it all, I found out in the end) _

_-A £50 voucher for clothes from Peacocks_

_-And £100 from Billy to buy things I need (like petrol)_

And last but not least, this is one of the biggest ones I could ever ask for...

After I opened everything, well I thought I had, Billy passed me another little box with a wrinkly grin,

I knew this wasn't going to be good, they have already given me so much...

I opened it with a frown on my face, but it lit up as soon as I saw it, it was another key, it looked

like a house key, but I had to be wrong, I had to ask...

"Billy..." but it wouldn't come all out.

"I got you and Jacob a nice, little house for your birthday Bella, because you and Jacob now need your own place to live, now that you are engaged."

Then suddenly the ring weighed 100 pounds...

**I'm sorry to end it with a cliffy, but that's just how life goes, I had an op on Wednesday and well I cant keep on making excuse after excuse come up, but from now on I will try to keep on adding more chapters, luv you all. **


	3. an

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have had a MASSIVE writers block, but I will 'try' to write something soon, but I have changed some stuff in the last chapter, so you might want to read it again. :)**

**sorry for what I have done (in my case, not done lol) and will try to post up a chapter soon, I'm getting close to my holidays with only 1 week left! (YES) so I will have about 6 weeks of time on my hands to do some chapters, I will write soon, over and out...**

**thank you soo much for hanging on and keeping up with me, you are the ones the fuel my imagination, ( not much lately) thank you xxx**


End file.
